Stregone del Toro
* |Race = Terrestre |Gender = |Date of birth = 6 maggio di anno sconosciuto |Date of death = * 7 maggio dell'Anno 774 (resuscitato) * Anno 779 (tempo invertito, morte non avvenuta) |Address = Monte Feydan |Occupation = Sovrano del monte Feydan |Universe = Universo 7 |Allegiance = * Scuola della Tartaruga * Guerrieri Z |FamConnect = * Stregone del Toro del Futuro (controparte del futuro) * Maestro Muten (mentore) * Nonno Gohan (compagno di allenamenti) * Madre di Chichi (moglie) * Chichi (figlia) * Son Goku (genero) * Son Gohan (nipote) * Son Goten (nipote) * Pan (bisnipote) * Goku Jr. (trisnipote) * Bardack (consuocero) * Gine (consuocera) }} Lo , noto anche come Juma nel doppiaggio Mediaset, è il Re del Monte Feydan, padre di Chichi, nonno di Son Gohan e Son Goten, e bisnonno di Pan. Una volta egli si è allenato presso la Scuola della Tartaruga assieme a Nonno Gohan nonno adottivo di Son Goku. Descrizione Aspetto Lo Stregone del Toro è un uomo dalla corporatura robusta e grande, e ha una folta barba sul suo viso. Il suo aspetto è uno dei più mutevoli di tutti i personaggi secondari della serie. Quando appare per la prima viene ritratto come un barbaro e minaccioso individuo, vestito con un elmo con cannocchiale, una corazza da guerriero e un mantello rosso sulle spalle, e con un'ascia in mano che brandisce come arma spaventando e incutendo timore a tutti quelli che lo incontrano; mentre verso la fine di Dragon Ball e l'inizio di Dragon Ball Z, lo si vede vestito con abiti normali e l'elmo è stato sostituito da uno differente, senza cannocchiale, che gli lascia scoperto il viso, e al posto di questo porta un paio di occhiali, e la sua barba è più dettagliata. Nella linea temporale di Trunks del Futuro appare le stesse caratteristiche, solo che in più sfoggia capelli grigi e un vestito nuovo. Nella Saga di Majin Bu invece, sembra che la sua corporatura sia divenuta molto più grande e che barba e capelli si siano fatti più folti, tanto che quest'ultimi nella parte posteriore della testa arrivano quasi a toccare le spalle, e anche i suoi vestiti hanno subito lievi cambiamenti. In Dragon Ball Z: La Battaglia degli Dei il suo aspetto cambia ulteriormente, e lo vediamo indossare un paio di jeans blu e una canotta scura con una cravatta. Alla fine di Dragon Ball Z i suoi capelli sono grigi e indossa abiti formali con una cravatta arancione. Nella sua prima apparizione in Dragon Ball GT, la cravatta è viola, e nella sua successiva apparizione invece è gialla. Nel complesso il character design dello Stregone del Toro cambia più di tutti gli altri personaggi secondari come Pual, Oolong, Yajirobei, ecc. Personalità Nonostante il suo nome minaccioso, lo Stregone del Toro è davvero innocuo e amante del divertimento. Era un po' malvagio quando il suo castello divenne avvolto dalle fiamme sul Monte Feydan durante un picnic con la figlia, e per la collera ha raso al suolo il villaggio ai piedi della montagna. Nell'anime gioca dei ruoli importanti di tanto in tanto, anche se cerca di non coinvolgere sua figlia tenendola fuori dai guai. Egli si preoccupa profondamente anche per la sua famiglia, e lo si vede spesso far visita ai suoi nipoti con grandi quantità di regali, e non si ferma davanti a nulla per assicurarsi che le cose siano fatte, come ad esempio quando protegge l'abito da sposa di Chichi mentre il suo castello era avvolto dalle fiamme. Anche se generalmente è di indole molto gentile e solitamente disinteressato nei confronti delle ragazze, lo Stregone del Toro dimostra di avere un lato perverso simile al quello del Maestro Muten quando osserva Marion prendere il sole nella puntata "La Perla della Felicità". Lo Stregone del Toro è un fumatore, come si vede sulla copertina del diciassettesimo volume del manga nel capitolo 119, nella prima sequenza finale di Dragon Ball Z, e nell'episodio "La Metamorfosi di Gohan". Abilità Lo Stregone del Toro è quel tipo di combattente che basa la sua potenza combattiva sulla forza fisica più che sulle tecniche. Egli non può usare la Kamehameha perché non è in grado di averne buona padronanza nelle locandine per Dragon Ball Z: La Grande Battaglia per il Destino del Mondo e Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game, il livello di potenza di Gyumao si aggira intorno a 90. Tecniche di lotta * Axe Attack – una combo usata per attaccare Son Goku in una scena filler nella Saga di Pilaf. Utilizzata anche nella serie Dragon Ball: Origins. * Down Thrust – un colpo al suolo con la sua ascia. Gli apre un varco vuoto dopo che la sua ascia viene conficcata al suolo. Tecnica usata nella serie Dragon Ball: Origins. * Flying Axe - Gyumao getta l'ascia verso il suo avversario e poi questa ritorna come un boomerang. Tecnica utilizzata per attaccare Bulma e Oolong nella Saga di Pilaf. Utilizzata anche in Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo e nella serie Dragon Ball: Origins. * Gigantic Rock Throw – Usata per uccidere uno pterodattilo durante la Saga del Red Ribbon. * Attacco del Toro Furioso - Un movimento caricato che può essere ripetuta fino a tre volte. Gyumao punta dritto verso il nemico con la forza di un bue. Utilizzata nella serie Dragon Ball: Origins. Storia Pre Dragon Ball Prima degli eventi del manga di Dragon Ball lo Stregone del Toro era un praticante di arti marziali che studiò con il nonno Son Gohan sotto gli insegnamenti del Maestro Muten, con il quale i due hanno eseguito le consegne di latte come parte della loro formazione, proprio come fecero Son Goku e Crilin dopo di loro. Qualche tempo più in là, dopo aver completato la sua formazione con il Maestro Muten, Gyumao prese in moglie una donna senza nome e divenne sovrano del Monte Feydan assieme alla moglie, la quale diede poi alla luce una figlia di nome Chichi. La donna in seguito morì di una malattia. L'abito da sposa di sua moglie senza nome venne poi indossato da Chichi il giorno delle sue nozze con Son Goku. Dragon Ball Saga di Pilaf Vivendo sul monte Feydan, lo Stregone del Toro era solito spaventare e incutere timore in qualunque persona si imbattesse in lui, questo a causa del fatto che il suo castello era perennemente assediato dalle fiamme eterne dell'incendio sulla montagna, che lo fecero innervosire. Questo portò allora i residenti nella zona circostante a etichettarlo come "L'imperatore di Demoni". Bulma, Son Goku e Oolong si imbattono in lui e Chichi durante la loro ricerca delle Sfere del Drago. Così Gyumao prima incontra Bulma e Oolong i quali vagavano per il monte Feydan; e dopo che Bulma riesce a convincerlo che non sono dei nemici, egli chiede a Son Goku di cercare sua figlia Chichi, la quale non era tornata dopo essersi recata in cerca del suo vecchio maestro, l'Eremita della Tartaruga, per aiutarlo a spegnere l'incendio, poiché era l'unico abbastanza forte da rompere il muro di fiamme che circondava il castello. Il gruppo di amici decide così di aiutarlo, e Son Goku assieme a Chichi vanno a prendere Muten sulla sua isola e lo conducono sul monte Feydan. Una volta giunto sul posto Muten scaglia una Kamehameha alla massima potenza sul muro di fuoco, e lo distrugge. Tuttavia la Kamehameha è così potente che anche l'intero castello viene distrutto. Dopo che Muten ha spazzato via l'incendio e il castello, Gyumao gli promette che non farà più del male a nessuno, e anche se il suo castello ormai è andato, lui e Chichi si lasciano alle spalle tutto e decidono di costruirne uno nuovo. Dopo Son Goku riporta Chichi sana e salva a casa, lo Stregone del Toro come segno di gratitudine per ricompensarlo gli offre sua figlia in moglie. Non sapendo il significato della parola moglie, Son Goku accetta. Saga del Red Ribbon Quando Chichi durante un episodio filler inizia a sentire la mancanza di Son Goku, lei e lo Stregone del Toro parlano con una vecchia signora, la quale dice loro che Son Goku sta arrivando. Così Gyumao getta un sasso a uno pterodattilo (il quale aveva precedentemente ingoiato una Sfera del Drago) per poterlo servire al banchetto di nozze di Son Goku e Chichi. Quando Pilaf arriva al villaggio dello Stregone del Toro, Shu si finge Son Goku. Dopo di che il Capitano Silver assieme a uno squadrone del Red Ribbon arrivano al villaggio e iniziano ad attaccarlo. Saga del Grande Mago Piccolo Quattro anni dopo Gyumao e Chichi riappaiono in un episodio filler dell' anime, e li si vede guardare il Grande Mago Piccolo in TV. Più tardi, mentre Son Goku si stava recando al castello del Re, vede alcune delle guardie del Re Furry che tentano di uccidere lo Stregone del Toro su ordine di Piccolo, il quale voleva uccidere tutti i più noti praticanti di arti marziali, e lui è il primo della lista. Allora Son Goku ferma le guardie del re ponendo fine al loro intento e si dirige a fermare il Grande Mago Piccolo. Successivamente si vedranno lo Stregone del Toro e Chichi intenti a guardare i fuochi d'artificio durante la celebrazione per la sconfitta del Grande Mago Piccolo. Saga del 23° Torneo Tenkaichi Sempre negli episodi filler dell'anime, tre anni più tardi, Chichi torna al castello di Gyumao assieme a Son Goku, e lì annuncia che lei e Son Goku hanno intenzione di sposarsi; e tale notizia sorprende lo Stregone del Toro, dato che pensava che la figlia stesse per dirgli come si era svolto il torneo. Alla fine Gyumao viene intrappolato nel suo castello dopo che questo viene ancora una volta avvolto dalle fiamme eterne, e in quel momento giura di proteggere l'abito da sposa di Chichi dall'incendio. Allora Son Goku e Chichi vanno in cerca del Ventaglio di Bansho per poter placare le fiamme, ma nonostante ciò non riescono a fermare l'incendio. Così la chiaroveggente Baba menziona loro della Fornace delle Otto Divisioni, un luogo che si trova nell'Aldilà ed è in quel luogo che si trova la causa dell'incendio. Son Goku e Chichi si recano così sul posto e riescono a riparare i buchi nel forno, e riescono così a placare le fiamme al castello e salvare Gyumao. A volte nel corso dei tre anni tra la saga del Grande Mago Piccolo e quella del 23° Torneo Tenkaichi, sembra che lo Stregone del Toro smetta di essere un guerriero, abbandonando anche la sua vecchia armatura verso la fine di Dragon Ball, assumendo così l'aspetto che avrebbe poi avuto per la maggior parte di Dragon Ball Z , divenendo inoltre di carattere notevolmente più mansueto e amichevole. Pre Dragon Ball Z Lo Stregone del Toro inizialmente voleva chiamare Son Gohan il figlio primogenito di Son Goku e Chichi con uno dei tanti nomi di una lunga lista da lui scritta i quali avevano tutti la parole "toro" come suffisso, come per esempio "Jumettino", "Juma Jr.", "Juma Secondo", ecc, ma ogni qual volta che Son Gohan sentiva pronunciare uno di questi nomi scoppiava a piangere. Chichi allora dice a Son Goku di non fare ritorno dalla pesca senza aver trovato almeno un nome per il loro figlio, e mentre i due stanno parlando Chichi dice a Son Goku che il nome di nonno adottivo era Son Gohan, e così il piccolo nel sentire questo nome ride felice, e lo fa ogni volta che lo sente pronunciare. Lo Stregone del Toro se ne accorge e interrompe i discorsi di Chichi per far notare la cosa ai due, suggerendo così di adottare questo nome per il piccolo, e Son Goku e Chichi accettano il suo suggerimento. Dragon Ball Z Saga dei Saiyan .]] Gyumao si reca a far visita a Chichi per portare dei regali per suo nipote Son Gohan, il quale si stava allenando sotto la guida di Piccolo dopo l'arrivo di Raditz e la morte di Son Goku, e questo coincide con la visita di Crilin il quale era passato per dare a Chichi la notizia della morte di Son Goku ma non ci riesce, e così trascorre la notte con loro e poi fa ritorno alla Kame House. Il giorno seguente lo Stregone del Toro va con Chichi alla Kame House dove Muten spiega loro cosa è successo. Un anno dopo Gyumao torna alla Kame House per assistere alla battaglia contro i Saiyan, prima con la tv, e poi sulla Sfera di Cristallo di Baba. Saga degli Androidi Durante la saga di Cell lo Stregone del Toro guarda la battaglia contro Cell in tv a casa di Chichi. Quando il televisore si guasta Chichi con rabbia rimprovera Son Goku per avere mandato Son Gohan a lottare contro Cell, questo fa si che lo Stregone del Toro ricordi con tono severo a Chichi di quanto Son Gohan sia cresciuto e che ormai è perfettamente in grado di sconfiggere Cell e salvare il pianeta, grazie anche all'aiuto di Son Goku. Questo però fa solo infuriare Chichi ancora di più, la quale inizia a devastare il suo soggiorno, arrivando persino al punto di rompere definitivamente il televisore. Poco tempo dopo, giunge in casa Baba e così tutti assieme osservano lo scontro sulla sfera di cristallo della vecchia sibilla. Dopo il Cell Game e la morte di Son Goku, Gyumao spesso aiuta Son Gohan a sgattaiolare fuori casa per distrarsi dai suoi studi. Si vanta con orgoglio nel momento in cui suo nipote è "il ragazzo più forte del mondo". Saga di Majin Bu Sette anni dopo la sconfitta di Cell, Gyumao ha un altro nipote di nome Son Goten, che è nato poco dopo il Cell Game. Quando Son Goku sta per tornare sulla Terra per un giorno, lo Stregone del Toro si reca al 25° Torneo Tenkaichi a fare il tifo per la sua famiglia e per gli amici. Quando Vegeta uccide un gran numero di persone nell'arena del torneo Tenkaichi per spingere Son Goku a combattere contro di lui, Gyumao va con il gruppo a raccogliere le Sfere del Drago. Successivamente lo Stregone del Toro si rifugia al Palazzo di Dio, dove lui e gli altri apprendono del mostro Majin Bu e della morte di Vegeta e Son Gohan (l'ultimo dei quali era in realtà con Kaiohshin il Superiore e Kibith sul loro pianeta). Sentendo la tragica notizia fa Chichi ha un mancamento e lo Stregone del Toro veglia su di lei finché non si riprende. Il giorno seguente, Super Bu scova il palazzo di Dio che finora aveva permesso loro di vivere al sicuro per un breve periodo. Gyumao tenta di trattenere Chichi dall'affrontare Bu, ma fallisce quando la figlia viene trasformata in un uovo e schiacciata. Lo Stregone del Toro è poi uno dei personaggi che accompagnano Crilin e Dende quando decidono di seguire Bu e Piccolo che si stavano recando nella Stanza dello Spirito e del Tempo. Quando Super Bu scappa dalla stanza dello Spirito e del Tempo dopo che Piccolo ne aveva distrutto la porta di ingresso, si gira verso Gyumao e il resto del gruppo trasformandoli in cioccolato con il suo raggio Chocolate Beam e li mangia, causandone così l'uccisione. Successivamente, la Terra distrutta e tutti i suoi abitanti vengono riportati in vita, e Gyumao da un po' della sua energia per aiutare Son Goku a ingrandire la Sfera Genkidama per distruggere Kid Bu. In seguito egli osserva sua figlia Chichi abbraccia Son Goku dopo che i due si sono ricongiunti. Dieci anni dopo frequenta il 28° Torneo Tenkaichi dove fa il tifo per la sua bisnipote Pan. Dragon Ball Super Saga della battaglia degli Dei Dopo l'incendio del Monte Feydan lo Stregone del Toro diventa povero poiché le fiamme hanno bruciato tutto il suo tesoro, e senza il quale non è in grado di provvedere a Chichi e Son Goku, e questo fa che Chichi dica in continuazione a Son Goku di trovarsi un lavoro. Gyumao si unisce poi a tutti gli altri alla festa di compleanno di Bulma sulla sua nave da crociera. Qui lo si vede socializzare con tutti mentre si aggira per la nave, e quasi come una sorta di cameriere da una mano servendo cibo e bevande agli amici, come al Maestro Muten e Oolong, che Egli trova a intenti a guardare riviste porno. Quando Beerus arriva alla Terra, Gyumao si unisce alla piccola folla di persone che osservano Beerus mangiare il cibo che Crilin gli serve. A differenza di molti altri sceglie di stare con poche altre persone a bordo della nave mentre Bulma raduna quasi tutti gli ospiti nella sua navicella per poter osservare più da vicino lo scontro tra Son Goku e Beerus. Saga dell'Universo 6 Lo Stregone del Toro è presente alla preselezione per il Torneo tra gli Universi 6 e 7 con la sua famiglia e gli amici. Dopo quasi tre ore di viaggio dalla Terra al pianeta di Beerus, e dal pianeta di Beerus alla loro meta finale, ossia il Pianeta senza nome, finalmente arrivano a destinazione. Qui Gyumao è solo un semplice spettatore che osserva gli scontri tra l'Universo 7 e l'Universo 6. Dragon Ball GT Saga di Baby A quanto pare anche lo Stregone del Toro è posseduto da Baby assieme all'intera popolazione della Terra. Egli però fa solo delle brevi apparizioni negli episodi 31, "Fuga dallo Spazio Gioco" e 40, "La decisione di Junior", quando la minaccia di Baby è finita. Appare anche in uno dei flashback finali in cui si vede la scena in cui Bulma, Oolong e Son Goku incontrano per la prima volta lo Stregone del Toro. Apparizioni nei film Lo Stregone del Toro compare nei seguenti OAV: * Dragon Ball Z: La Vendetta Divina * Dragon Ball Z: Il Diabolico Guerriero degli Inferi * Dragon Ball: Ossu! Kaette Kita Son Goku to nakama-tachi!! * Dragon Ball Z: La Battaglia degli Dei Apparizioni nei videogiochi Lo Stregone del Toro è il capo nel livello del Monte Feydan in Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo e Dragon Ball: Origins. In Dragon Ball: Origins 2, lui è il boss finale del livello 7 nella modalità Survival Tower. Egli appare nella storia di Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball: Avanzato Adventure, in Time Machine Quest 2 in Dragon Ball Online e Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen. Troviamo poi lo Stregone del Toro nella zona di Ginger e dà una scheda Muten in Dragon Ball Z: Kyushu! Saiyan, aiuta i Guerrieri Z in Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyu-Hen. Vi è poi un membro del pubblico di spettatori che sembra Gyumao sul lato destro del palco del livello del Torneo Tenkaichi in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Lo Stregone del Toro appare anche in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury e Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. La sua voce si sente nelle serie dei Budokai Tenkaichi, anche se Gouri Daisuke non è accreditato come lui in Sparking! Meteora. Curiosità * Il suo gruppo sanguigno è O. * Il suo personaggio si basa su Niúmówáng ("Toro/Re Toro demoniaco", "Signore Diabolico del Toro" o "Tiranno Toro"), un personaggio del romanzo cinese Viaggio verso Occidente, su cui inizialmente si basa la serie di Dragon Ball. Nel romanzo, il personaggio fa amicizia con Sun Wukong il Re delle Scimmie (l'equivalente di Son Goku). Sua moglie, la Principessa del ventaglio di ferro era anche la proprietaria del blasonato ventaglio di Bansho. Inoltre, come per Sun Wukong/Son Goku, il nome dello Stregone del Toro/Gyumao è lo stesso come l'originale Niumowang solo traslitterato nella lettura onyomi in giapponese. * L'armatura che Gyumao indossa nella sua prima apparizione assomiglia a quella indossata dai soldati Cinesi durante le dinastie Ming e Qing. Anche l'Orso Bandito, la Tigre Bandita, il guerriero senza nome dall'episodio "Comincia l'avventura", Sky Dragon, e Lord Yao indossano uniformi simili nell'aspetto. * Anche se l'età dello Stregone del Toro non viene mai rivelata, si può presumere che egli sia nei suoi primi anni sessanta nel momento in cui avviene la Saga di Majin Bu. I suoi capelli al naturale sono di colore marrone-rossiccio quando appare per la prima volta, ma poi diventano gradualmente più scuri col progredire della serie, fino al punto di essere neri verso la fine di Dragon Ball Z, dove finalmente cominciano a ingrigirsi (nello special Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! e nel film Battaglia degli Dei sembrano mostrare questa transizione, con i suoi capelli che non sono più neri, ma di un marrone chiaro brizzolato). Quando Dragon Ball GT inizia egli e ancora in vita e si presume che ormai abbia più di 70 anni, questo è dimostrato dalla sua minor presenza in due episodi di Dragon Ball GT oltre ad altre opere promozionali. * Lo Stregone del Toro è l'unico personaggio Terrestre oltre al Maestro Muten che vive per ben quattro generazioni della serie, essendo presente durante la vita di sua figlia, dei suoi nipoti e pronipoti. * L'altezza dello Stregone del Toro cambia continuamente. Un esempio lo abbiamo quando Shenron viene evocato nella saga di Majin Bu, dove in alcune scene si vedono tutti che arrivano fino all'altezza del suo stomaco, mentre in altri momenti sembra che gli altri personaggi gli arrivino all'altezza del ginocchio. * In un'intervista Akira Toriyama ha dichiarato che i migliori cuochi nell'universo di Dragon Ball siano Gyumao e Yamcha. Riferimenti en:Ox-King es:Gyumao ca:Ox-Satan fr:Gyumaô pt-br:Rei Cutelo Categoria:Maschio Categoria:Dragon Ball Categoria:Dragon Ball Z Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Dragon Ball Super Categoria:Buoni Categoria:Tiranni Categoria:Umani